


Payback

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leverage team is working a job and Parker gets some fun on the side...with consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doppleganger

Title: Doppleganger  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Leverage  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #21; Payback #1  
FFA Pairing: Lindsey/Parker  
Spoilers: None   
Summary: Parker has a late night interlude  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my Nevernormal blog, if you are so inclined.  
  
Parker hated the kinds of hobs where she had little to do other than surveillance. They were trying to pull off a snatch and grab at a busy law office Christmas party and she'd been stuck as an elf waitress trying to keep an eye on the guy defrauding their clients. Just then, she got the all clear from Hardison that they had the paperwork they needed and Parker couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Too fast, apparently, since she almost immediately ran into Eliot. His task had been to blend in with the rest of lawyers at the party and Parker had to agree that he looked the part. Tailored grey suit with the slightest of pinstripes, a blue dress shirt that made his eyes seem even bluer and a glint in his eyes that was a shade too naughty and playful.  
  
“Oh, sorry , my little elf, I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you need a moment to sit down?” he asked, guiding her firmly towards one of the side offices she'd noted earlier on the blueprint- four on the left and three bigger ones on the right with all the big windows. Eliot guided her to the one on the end with a placard by the door that read L. McDonald. She looked up at him in confusion.  
  
“But Eliot-”  
  
“Shh. I've been wanting to do this all night,” he murmured before framing her head in his hands and, bringing her closer, kissed her deeply.  
  
Parker gasped at the intimate contact from her partner and he took the opportunity to thread his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. Her moaning continued as he backed her up against a nearby wall and shut the door behind him with his foot at the same time. He began kissing down her neck while Parker clenched and unclenched her hands against the wall, her eyes closed as she savored the sensations. Those eyes flew open in shock and burgeoning arousal when he palmed one of her breasts through the fabric, kneading it softly until her nipple tightened against his palm. He smirked down at her as he leaned forward and kissed her lips again while he whispered “Touch me” against her lips.  
  
 _Oh yeah!_ was all she could think as she hesitantly slid her hands up his broad shoulders and around his neck as Eliot continued playing with her breasts until they felt full and tight and tingling had started pooling in her belly. She whimpered for a moment when he stopped kissing her but it turned into a drawn out moan when he lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth.   
  
_When did he undo my top?_ she thought fuzzily as he switched nipples and nibbled a bit, making her arch up and her hands to instinctively wrap around his head to hold him there- keep the sensations going. “OH dear God! Don't stop!” she cried out as he chuckled against her skin.  
  
“It gets better, princess,” he promised her as he picked her up in his arms and marched over to a couch she hadn't even noticed was there. After laying her down on it, he barely gave her time to think before he began kissing her again, his hands roaming up and down her body until she felt fairly feverish, she was so hot. She moaned as he kissed his way down her body, sliding her costume down and off. She let out a gasp when he tongued her through the thin lacy thong Sophie had badgered her into getting, saying “You can never have enough sexy lingere- you never know who might see it.”  
  
 _Well, considering this is the first time ANY guy's seen this much of me,_ she thought, then arched up when he started licking and nibbling on her. Then he added a finger in side a bit, teasing her while continuing to administer to her with lips and tongue until, from one lick to another, she fell to pieces. By the time she'd recovered, he'd gotten naked as well and she glanced down, eyes widening at the sheer size of him. “That's gonna fit?”  
  
He chuckled as he kissed her again. “Sure it will, princess, but it might sting a bit first,” he told her as he lined himself up and eased into her.  
  
 _Big! Too big! Not gonna fit!_ she thought as he took one of her nipples into his mouth again and she arched up with a cry, burying him deeper inside of her at the same time. She felt a pinch for a moment, but then Eliot started moving and the sensations felt **incredible**. He leaned down while he continued sliding in and out of her to tilt her hips and and make her wrap her legs around his waist. Her eyes flew open, catching onto his in wonder for a moment before closing again as he sped up, hitting a spot inside her that felt so good, she had no words for it. Then, just as her body seemed to explode into pieces, she felt him thrust into her one more time and groan.  
  
Pulling out of her and standing up, he wandered over to a cabinet for a moment before coming back to her, wipes in hand. “Here, why don't you clean up a bit and I'll meet you back outside in a minute, okay?”  
  
Still a little fuzzy from the orgasm, Parker could only nod as she cleaned herself up, wincing a bit at the tenderness, then handed them to Eliot, who tossed them in a nearby trashcan. Looking back at him getting dressed after she'd thrown her dress back on- she couldn't find her thong, but knew they didn't have the time to look for it- she asked “You'll be okay here?” Concern laced her voice and she watched him put his slacks back on and turned towards her, shirt still unbuttoned.  
  
He smiled at her. “Don't worry- I'll be fine.”  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The first words out of anyone's mouths when she showed up was Sophie, who grabbed her and held her at arm's length. “Parker, where have you been? We expected you ten minutes ago.”  
  
“Yeah. We need to get out of here already,” Eliot said from behind her.  
  
She whipped around in surprise, only to see him staring at her with a frown. “How'd you get back ahead of me?” she asked, but Nate interrupted before he could answer.  
  
“We're all here now, doesn't matter about anything else right now, so let's just get going.”  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It only took a week for her to figure out that someone else had taken advantage of her confusing him for her partner and took advantage. It took two months for her to realize how much she was starting to hate the not-Eliot. Sophie found her in her room, throwing things around in a rare fit of anger after she got the test results back. Sophie got her calmed down and sobbing her story out in short order. Looking up as Nate walked in, she promised Parker, with her eyes on Nate, that they'd find this guy, whatever it took.


	2. Day of Retribution

Title: Day of Retribution  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Leverage  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #22; Payback #2  
FFA Pairing: Lindsey/Nate  
Spoilers: None   
Summary: Nate goes to explain how things stand with Lindsey  
Author's Note: I'm really excited about my FFA collection now- think I'll end up having close to 70 stories here by the time I'm done...all these wonderful pairings that have my muses jumping up and down in excitement. You can also track my progress on this and my other stories at my Nevernormal blog, if you are so inclined.  
  
Even with Hardison's help, it had still taken the team three months to track Lindsey down. It turned out that he'd also been looking into some of the shady practices at the law firm and had gone his own way by just asking for a job. He'd hopscotched around a lot more and doing a pretty good job of covering his tracks, at least according to the impressed hacker. Poor Parker had alternated between crying and raging at first, then Sophie had gone with her for her first ultrasound. She'd come back to the loft and began pacing back and forth in the living room, muttering about how a thief couldn't possibly be a good mother and other thoughts of a similar vein. It took Sophie and Nate sitting her down and explaining that not only would she be a good mother, the rest of them would be helping as well, for her to calm down. All this lent to the anger Nate felt as he march up to the receptionist at the law firm they'd tracked McDonald down to.  
  
“Nathaniel Ford here to see Mr. MacDonald. I called earlier about discussing a paternity suit with him.”  
  
The blonde secretary, who looked exceedingly efficient, pulled up his calendar and nodded. “Right, sir- he'll be in the office at the end on the left,” she informed him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Lindsey came towards him, hand outstretched and professional smile in place, though both fell when Nate merely continued holding onto his briefcase and stared at him stonily. Regaining his composure, the younger man motioned him to a seat and sat back down behind his desk. “Now, I know our business is mainly a referral kind of thing, Mr Ford, but apparently whomever gave you my name failed to mention I mainly do criminal cases, not paternity suits,” Lindsey told him calmly.  
  
“You really might want to rethink that precedent on this one,” Nate told him as he opened up his folio and pulled out a couple papers he then handed to Lindsey. “These are copies of a sworn affidavit by Parker Leach and a signed warrant by Judge Marshall for a sample of your DNA for reference testing.”  
  
“On what grounds?” Lindsey demanded while scanning through the paperwork, which was ironclad, as far as he could tell.  
  
Nate replied by simply slapping a photo of a laughing, pregnant Parker down on the desk in front of him. “THAT'S why- one sweet little elf at an office Christmas party in Louisiana. Maybe you thought she might have some information to help you on this quest you're on, but such a nice, sweet girl either way. Too good of an opportunity to pass up and now it's time to pay the piper.”  
  
Lindsey set the papers down and glared up at him even as his balls tightened at the memory of the passionate blonde. “Paternity gets established- then we can talk child support.”  
  
“Oh, there's going to be more support than just to the child. We would also like you to at least come back to Boston and talk things over with Parker one time. I'm sure there might be shouting and yelling, but I know Parker can handle herself.” Ford stood up and laid a business card on top of the files and picture. “Call me once you've finalized your travel arrangements. I'll see myself out.”  
  
Lindsey sat there for a moment before letting his secretary know to hold his calls for the next couple of hours. Sitting there deep in thought, he contemplated his options. Sure, he'd spent the past couple of years trying to find another supernatural firm for his talents, but they were either worse than Wolfram and Hart, or once they knew who his former employer was, refused to hire him based purely on karma. _Now things are coming due_ he thought, rubbing his hands up and down his face. He didn't need a DNA test- he remembered Parker, though he hadn't caught her name before, obviously. _Now I have a little one on the way- great, a fucking evil lawyer for a Dad....sounds like a great idea!_


End file.
